


The Dungeon

by Scylla87



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wakes up to find himself blindfolded and restrained with no memory of how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> If you are at all squeamish, you should not read this story. I'm not really sure where it came from. I just wanted to write something darker for a change, and this is what came out. It's nothing like the other stories I have written in the last, so I am curious to see what you guys think. If you guys like it please leave kudos. I'm needy and require validation. (Joking.)
> 
>  
> 
> I welcome all comments and complaints below. If any of you have any stories suggestions, I welcome those too. You can also find me on tumblr as Silas-Lehnsherr.

Zayn opened his eyes but only saw darkness. He'd been blinded; he was almost sure of it. There was fabric around his head, but somehow his brain couldn't fully process what that meant. It didn't make sense. His eyes were open, but he couldn't see. And there were whispers in the dark. Two men discussing something, he thought. Him? He wasn't sure.

Zayn breathed slowly. He tried to focus on every message his body was receiving. He was blind. No. That wasn't right. He was blindfolded. That made him feel better somehow. That was a scary thought. He pushed it from his mind. He had no time to get distracted; he needed to gather as much information as he could before the two men talking came closer. He filed that away too.

He couldn't see, but he could hear. There were voices in the distance. He was lucid enough to realize that they weren't near him. Their voices were muffled, so much so that their words were lost to him. He could tell there were two of them though, at least be thought so. No other people seemed close. No other sounds could be heard near him.

He repeated what he'd learned mentally. Blindfolded. Able to hear. He appeared to be alone aside from two men in the distance. What was the next thing he could register? Pain. It hit him so suddenly that he should have realized earlier. But now that he considered it, his shoulders ached. He tired to move them but found that he had very little range of motion. He tired to remain calm, focus on what that meant. Why couldn't he move his shoulders? His arms were on either side of his face, hanging above him. He attempted to move his right arm. He was unable to pull it down. That explained the ache, his hands were suspended above his head. Metal circled his wrists, holding them together. At least he thought that's what it was, must be since it was hard and cold.

Or maybe that was just him. Now he thought about it, all of him was cold. The room around him felt cold. He considered that. It wasn't much warmer in the room than it had been outside. He had been wearing clothes outside. That one hit him suddenly too. He wasn't thinking clearly, wasn't paying attention.

I was drugged. It was the only explanation that made sense. He was starting to piece it together it seemed. His mind appeared lucid, but he also felt groggy, like he had just came off something. That's why everything took so long to piece together, why he didn't remember.

A million questions raced around his mind. How did I get here? Why? Who did this to me? He tired to focus on the last thing he could remember. Nothing came immediately to mind. It was all a big blank. Details popped out but there was no way to make them coherent. He remembered having cereal for breakfast but not when that was. He thought he'd taken his dog for a walk in the afternoon, but again he couldn't remember if the afternoon in question was of significance or not. He ate cereal most mornings, walked his dog every afternoon. There were no clues that told him anything important to his situation.

He collected together the facts he did know. He was most likely alone in a cold room. His hands were suspended above his head, wrists tied together with a hard, cold substance he assumed was metal, it felt like metal. The floor beneath his bare feet felt like concrete or maybe stone. It was hard and smooth. He had no recollection of how be came to be here. He couldn't remember clearly the last thing he did before he was brought here. He had no clue who brought him here or even where here was. Someone had taken his shoes and all of his clothes and left him blindfolded and seemingly alone. How long he'd been in this situation was a mystery. The only people he knew in the vicinity were the two men with the muffled voices. These facts barely helped him at all.

Zayn searched his brain for some way out of the situation, nothing came to mind. He tried to raise up some on his toes to see if he could pull his wrists free from whatever they were tied to, but it appeared to be perfectly secure. There was no way to pull himself free, and his range of motion was limited. He tired to test how far he could go and found that anything more than half a dozen steps in any direction was hell on his shoulders. He bit down on his lower lip to stifle the groan that rose up his throat at the shooting pain in both arms and down his back. He shuffled back to the spot he had originally stood on, hoping to lessen the pain. In that moment, he could see no way to get away.

There was a small creak in the distance. He tried not to react to the noise. Heavy footsteps made their way to him. Zayn attempted to remain completely still. He resisted the urge to recoil when he felt the breath on his face. At least it smelled half way decent. A small ray of sunshine in the dark, his kidnappers at least brushed their teeth. He hung there and waited for the man beside him to speak. No words came.

It was confusing. The ache in his shoulders was lessening, his arms lowering. His wrists stayed bound, but the man appeared to be letting him go. But that couldn't be right. He imagined that he would run, rip the blindfold from his face and run for his life. Instead he collapsed the second he bore his full weight. Calloused hands caught him before he hit the floor and began steering him across the room. His feet slid across the floor, his muscles barely working. How long had he been suspended like that? He finally managed to get his feet to step normally as he was led through a doorway. It was warmer where he was being taken. He tried to count the steps he took but lost his train of thought. They walked for what felt like an eternity before they turned into another room.

Zayn tried to keep his breathing even though his thoughts raced. He was drug across the room and held upright. The man gripping his arm seemed to expect something from him, but Zayn couldn't figure out what. The man pushed him forward some, into a hard round object; he suddenly understood. They were in a bathroom. He had been brought here so that he didn't piss himself. It was impossible to aim while he was blindfolded, but he tried the best he could. He grabbed himself with his chained hands and leaned forward as much as he could. He hadn't even known just how much he needed this until he let go. 

They made their way back to the room Zayn had woken up in. His wrists were pulled above his head again. He waited to exhale his held breath until the footsteps echoed through the room. The door had not clicked shut again, that worried him. He tired to pull his wrists free again but only made a racket. He was unable to make any progress before the footsteps returned. He froze when he heard the door close with a snap.

He waited to see what his obvious escape attempt would earn him. He imagined the other man stood watching him, deciding on his punishment. He almost recoiled as the hand first made contact with him. Fingers touching his body. He tried to shuffle out of reach, but the other man had far more range of motion. There was nowhere Zayn could go that this man couldn't follow.

The fingers trailed down his spine. Zayn pulled against his bonds, but the other man made no attempt to stop. The fingers probed lower, playing along the cleft of Zayn's ass. He tried to get away and seemed momentarily successful. The hand went away, but it returned mere seconds later.

Zayn gasped loudly as two fingers were shoved inside him. The pain ripping through him was the worst he could remember feeling ever. He struggled to get away, but the other man grabbed his waist to hold him steady. He tried to fight him off, but Zayn was completely at his mercy. The fingers continued to push deeper, sending shooting pain up his spine as he was stretched quickly. He tried to keep his whimpers to himself.

The fingers were pulled out just as suddenly as they'd been inserted. Zayn renewed his desperate attempts to free himself. The chains dug into his wrists, leaving marks; the arm around his waist tightened. He squirmed and tried to kick back at the man holding him, but before he made contact, he was lifted off his feet.

The other man pushed into him forcefully, and Zayn couldn't silence his scream. The brief stretch hadn't been nearly enough. The arm around him tightened some more as he was forced back and forth onto the thing splitting him open. He attempted to hold his hips completely still, work against his attacker, but the man behind him was much stronger. Zayn gritted his teeth as he was directed into a dance he didn't want to participate in. He stifled his groan and tried to ignore the heavy panting in his ear.

At least it was over quickly. That was the only thing Zayn could think as his feet touched the floor. The other man had dropped him the second he was done, and Zayn was waiting for him to leave him alone. He could feel the man's come leaking down his thighs and just wanted to be disgusted by that in peace. But the man was grabbing ahold of him again, pushing his butt cheeks apart and shoving a hard object into him. Zayn squirmed against the hard plastic that now filled him. "For later," the man whispered in his ear.

As the footsteps led away from him, the only thing holding Zayn upright was his arms suspended above him.


End file.
